Notes
by dark-night-sky
Summary: Sirius and James are passing notes around class, and Mcgonagol catches them. What a great way to admit you like someone! Slash SBRL oneshot


SiriusRemus

Notes

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

--

Sirius blinked as a note landed on his transfiguration book, the letters 'read me' on the front. He turned to face his best friend, who was sat on the table next to him. They'd been given partners and, unfortunately for them, Mcgonagol was smart enough to separate the Marauders. Sirius glanced at his professor and partner before opening the note.

_Have you asked him yet?_

The black haired boy glared at James, who simply grinned and waved a little. He scribbled a little on the paper before passing it over.

_No, not that it's any of your business. _

Prongs started to write something back.

_It can't be _that _hard. He's not the kind of person to get mad at you if he says no. _

This was true. Sirius knew that his current object of affection wouldn't hate him, or get mad. Maybe find it cute, but that's it.

_I'm not used to rejection Prongs, that's your area. _

This caused James to glare at the paper before hastily writing a reply.

_Well then, let's hope he doesn't reject you, huh? _

Sirius was pissed now. It had been but four hours ago that he'd told the Potter that he was hopelessly crushing on a certain brunet who just happened to be sitting a few tables away, and James immediately took up the opportunity to bug Sirius into telling him. He knew Peter would mind most, seeing as out of the four of them he was the most closed minded…but a boy had asked Remus out a year ago, and the werewolf hadn't been mad. It had made them closer friends.

_What do you suggest I say then, Mr. Smarty-pants? _

James shrugged a little.

_I don't know. You're the one asking. _

He flipped the paper over, seeing as they'd ran out of room and wrote something down before tossing the paper at James' head. It landed on the floor while James frowned and rubbed the side of his head. Just as he went to pick it up, a long shadow fell over them. The two looked up to see Professor Mcgonagol looking at them curiously, and everyone else peering over books to see what was happening. Sirius noted that Remus looked marginally annoyed at his two best friends.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, I hope you're not passing note in my class," she said.

The latter panicked. "Prongs!" he hissed. "Eat it!"

James snatched it up and stuffed the note into his mouth, face scrunching up before he spat it back out. The Professor looked a little disgusted, but flicked her wand, making the paper unfold in the air so she needn't touch it.

"I wonder what's so important you must miss my lesson, hmm?"

"Ah, it's nothing Minnie! Please, please…I'll have lines, a detention _anything_…just…don't read it out loud," Sirius begged.

She ignored him. "Let's see…'You seem to think I can just waltz up to him and say 'Hey Moony, want to go on a date with me this weekend?'."

The class's attention turned to the one mentioned, all knowing of the nicknames the marauder's gave each other. The Brunet's face a flushed a bright red and he looked like he would explode at any moment.

"Well, Mr. Lupin?" the Professor asked, turning to the male. "Would you put Sirius out of his misery and go on a date with him this weekend?"

Sirius looked up at Remus pathetically, who was looking at his lap, turned in his chair. The entire class was silent, waiting for an answer, and Remus' partner nudged him a little to encourage him.

"It's not a hard question, Mr. Lupin."

"I…I guess…that would be nice," Remus muttered, glancing up at the grey eyes for a split moment. "Sure."

James smirked as his best friend jumped up from his chair and whooped before fiving him with a broad grin. Professor Mcgonagol nodded and returned to the front, dropping the paper on Remus' desk.

"We feel your joy, Mr. Black, now please sit down and pay attention."

The boy did as he was told, looking very pleased with himself as a few girl near Remus patted him on the back with giggling smiles, not helping his red-eared state. Though, the boy could only grin stupidly himself.

--

Kitty: bored and really wanted to do a drabble ish thing. I haven't done one in a while

Ja ne

Kitty


End file.
